Knights of The Downfalls
by Celestial Flowers
Summary: Aku, bukanlah sosok superior yang mampu menjungkirbalikkan dunia dengan kekuatannya. Aku hanyalah seorang Dewa terbuang yang akan menuntut balas kepada mereka dengan segala tipu muslihat dan kelicikan. Dan, akan tiba masanya dimana perang antara manusia melawan Dewa akan datang dengan aku sebagai pemicunya! Warning : God! Naru, Strong! Naru, Fem! Albion, AU, Godlike! Madara


_Knights of The Downfalls_

 _Presented Celestial Flowers_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : God! Naru, Strong! Naru, OC, OOC, Alive! MinaKushi, Mainstream, AU!, Alive! Ddraig & Albion, Fem! Albion._

 _Pair : Naruto x Elmenhilde_

 _Sekedar peringatan, Naruto disini lebih terkesan sebagai antagonis pengecut. Jadi jangan berharap dia bakal seperti Ksatria yang gagah berani dan berjiwa pahlawan._

 _._

 _Tolong, beri aku makan._

 _Tak masalah jika engkau meminta apapun yang tersisa dari diriku sebagai imbalan._

 _Bahkan jika kau ingin bertukar ras denganku dan menjadi Dewa, tak masalah._

 _Makan, aku hanya butuh itu saja._

 _Tolonglah…_

* * *

 _Knights of The Downfalls_

Walaupun kedua kelopak mataku berusaha untuk tertutup dan mencoba untuk tertidur, tetapi aku tak bisa.

Lapar, semenjak aku dibuang dari Nirvana oleh keluargaku, tak sesuap nasipun yang telah mengisi tenggorokan ini.

Terkadang, aku bertanya-tanya kepada diriku, yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan becek penuh lumpur ini.

 _Apa pentingnya menjadi Dewa?_

 _Apa pentingnya Kekuatan?_

 _Mengapa aku dibuang karena dianggap tak memiliki Kekuatan?_

Entahlah, aku tak peduli dengan semua omong kosong yang mereka ucapkan mengenai itu semua. Makan, aku hanya butuh itu saja.

Aku sangat ingin mengisi perutku, walau harus berebut dengan anjing liar.

Manusia, mereka adalah makhluk yang sangat aku harapkan untuk memberiku makan. Namun sudah lebih dari seminggu, semenjak sampai di dunia ini, tidak ada apapun yang masuk kedalam perutku selain batu.

Itu benar, demi menunda lapar, aku memakan beberapa bongkah batu. Tak peduli jika mereka begitu keras dan tidak dapat dimakan, aku hanya ingin perut ini tertunda rasa laparnya.

 _"Seseorang, tolonglah beri aku makanan…"_

Walaupun itu tak lebih dari sebuah ucapan yang terdengar lirih, itu adalah satu-satunya harapanku untuk melanjutkan hidup. Dengan posisi tangan yang menengadah keatas, berharap adanya orang yang cukup berbaik hati untuk memberikkan beberapa keping uang untuk membeli makan ataupun sejenisnya. Hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan, yakni mengemis dan meminta untuk dikasihani.

* * *

 _Knights of The Downfall_

Duduk dan tangan menengadah untuk meminta dikasihani, bocah itu terus mengucapkan sesuatu yang pada intinya adalah sebuah belas kasih untuk mendapatkan makanan. Namun, orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan itu acuh tak acuh dan mengabaikannya. Seperti membiarkan seleksi alam untuk melakukan tugasnya, dan menyingkirkan Dewa kecil itu dari persaingan.

Namun, pada hakikatnya Dewa adalah makhluk yang susah mati.

Alasan itulah yang mendasari mengapa dia harus hidup tersiksa karena kelaparan, tak kunjung menemui ajal walaupun nyaris seminggu tak makan dan minum.

Pakaiannya kumal dan kotor, bau badannya sudah sangat menyengat karena lama tak dibersihkan dengan air. Wajah polos itu begitu kotor dan lengkap dengan sorot mata penderitaan di manik serupa dengan langit yang kian meredup tiap detiknya.

Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya mulai ambruk ke dinding dan matanya mulai kehilangan sinarnya. Dia sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya, pingsan.

Pada teriknya siang itu di jalanan Ibukota Kerajaan Bizantium, Carmilla. Anak yang merupakan keturunan Dewa itu membangkitkan sesuatu yang dulunya tidak dia punya setelah mengalami penderitaan yang membuatnya membuang harga diri demi sesuap nasi.

Kekuatan untuk hidup dan terus maju ke depan, sebuah tekad untuk melawan takdir.

 _Dugh!_

 _Dugh!_

Kelopak matanya terbuka ketika merasakan beberapa tendangan mendarat di tubuh kurus kerempeng bocah 6 tahun itu. Melirik keatas, tepatnya menuju kearah orang yang menendangnya, dia mendapati seorang gadis sebayanya.

Kecantikannya tidak terlihat seperti manusia, seperti wajah boneka eropa. Kulitnya juga putih pucat, mirip dengan mayat. Mata merahnya bersinar, ada kearoganan dan penghinaan yang tersimpan dalam mata itu, yang saat ini menatapnya jijik. Baju yang gadis itu kenakan adalah pakaian mewah abad pertengahan yang tak akan didapati di setiap penjuru negeri ini dengan mudah, pakaian bangsawan.

"Kau… kelaparan, kan?" tanya gadis itu, kaki mungilnya menelusuri setiap inchi dari kepala Naruto yang tengah terkulai lemas, dia menginjak-injak rambut kuning pirang itu seolah gelandangan ini adalah anjing.

Walaupun begitu lemas dan tak bertenaga, kepala itu mengangguk. Bibir kering dan pecah-pecah itu kembali memohon belas kasih, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilakukan seorang Dewa. Namun, bagi sosok yang telah membuang kehormatan dan harga dirinya jauh-jauh hanya untuk makanan, harga diri adalah sampah.

 _"Tolong… beri aku makan."_

Elmenhilde Karnstein, nama dari gadis bangsawan ini. Gadis ini memasang seringai merendahkan, dengan berkacak pinggang, dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tentu, tapi… ada syaratnya."

 _"Apa itu?"_

Seringainya memudar di wajahnya, digantikan dengan sebuah tatapan jijik dan merendahkan yang begitu menusuk. Menarik kaki kanan yang dia gunakan untuk menginjak-injak kepala beserta harga diri bocah gelandangan ini, gadis itu kemudian menapakkan kakinya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu, yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Jilat kakiku. Itu adalah sesuatu yang anjing rendah sepertimu bisa lakukan, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, iris safirnya menatap lekat-lekat pada kaki gadis itu. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu untuk dihabiskan dalam kebekuan, tangannya bergerak lemah menuju kaki gadis itu, berusaha untuk memeganginya untuk selanjutnya dijilat. Namun, tangannya diinjak oleh kaki yang lainnya, seolah mencegah untuk membiarkan tangan pemuda itu menyentuh sepatu sang gadis.

"Jangan pegang sepatuku, cukup langsung jilat saja. Makhluk rendahan sepertimu tak memiliki hak untuk memegangnya."

Naruto menuruti itu, kepalanya bergerak kedepan dengan lidah yang terjulur. Lalu daging tak bertulang itu mulai menjilat.

Tak memperdulikan sepi dan gelapnya malam tanpa bintang ini, Elmenhilde tersenyum puas atas apa yang dia lakukan. Baginya, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat makhluk rendahan yang memohon belas kasih darinya, bahkan sampai rela membuang harga dirinya.

Dan orang didepannya melakukan itu. Rela membuang harga dirinya demi sebuah makanan yang tak seberapa mahal bagi gadis itu, menjilat sepatu itu hingga bermenit-menit. Bocah kurus itu baru berhenti setelah Elmenhilde menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Sudah, cukup. Jika terlalu lama, bisa-bisa kau malah ketagihan," ucapnya, lalu kaki yang sedang dijilat itu bergerak cepat kedepan, menendang wajah bocah itu hingga terpental sedikit kebelakang.

Melempar sebuah roti tawar ke tanah didepan pemuda itu, gadis itu kemudian melangkah pergi. Pulang menuju Istana. Meninggalkan sosok berambut pirang sepertinya, yang saat ini tengah menyantap sepotong roti berukuran kecil itu layaknya hewan buas.

.

.

* * *

 _Knights of The Downfalls_

Sudah 12 tahun semenjak Elmenhilde Karnstein memberikan makan kepada bocah gelandangan itu.

Sosok itu telah berubah. Dari seorang gadis kecil, menjadi sosok remaja cantik yang mampu menggaet setiap pasang mata lelaki di negeri manapun diatas muka bumi.

Elmenhilde Karnstein, seorang anak semata wayang dari Raja Michael Karnstein dan Ratu Valerie Tepes. Putri Kerajaan Bizantium dengan kecantikan kelas dunia.

Pada siang itu, di Ibukota Kerajaan, matanya tak dapat untuk tidak melebar.

Apa yang mata merah itu lihat adalah pemandangan menegangkan antara seorang Ksatria dengan Bangsawan yang akan menentukan takdirnya kelak. Seharusnya, seorang Putri kerajaan akanlah senang jika ada seseorang yang bertarung untuk memperebutkannya, dan akan menikah dengan sang pemenang.

Namun tak ada dari keduanya yang dia cintai, seperti memakan buah simalakama.

Yang satu adalah seorang Bangsawan dari klan Astaroth, Diodora Astaroth.

Satunya lagi adalah Wakil-Komandan Divisi Pertahanan & Keamanan Darat, Kishigami Naruto.

Dirinya sudah tahu betul bahwa Diodora Astaroth adalah seorang bajingan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tidak terlalu dikenalnya, dia hanya mendengar namanya saja. Elmenhilde belum pernah melihat wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik helm hitam itu.

Kishigami Naruto adalah seorang Ksatria muda yang berbakat dan katanya nyaris tak terkalahkan. _Kishigami_ , atau bisa dikatakan Dewa Ksatria, bukanlah sebuah marga untuk klan, melainkan sebuah julukan yang diberikan padanya.

Komandannya adalah sang _Meiryuushinkou_ , Madara. Kaisar Naga Kegelapan Sejati. Divisi mereka terkenal karena respon cepat tanggapnya dan kesuksesannya.

Saat ini, dirinya sedang menyaksikan pertarungan keduanya di tribun _VIP_. Tempat ini didesain seperti sebuah koloseum dengan hampir seluruh struktur bangunan dibuat dengan menggunakan batuan marmer.

 _Duar!_

 _Duar!_

Ledakan dari sebuah sihir berkali-kali berdentum di arena dan mengguncangkan udara, serangan itu berasal dari Diodora. Lawannya, yang menggunakan zirah berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari logam ringan di seluruh tubuhnya, menerima serangan mentah itu dengan telak.

Asap memenuhi area ledakan, Diodora tertawa-tawa atas keberhasilannya mengenai Ksatria itu. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam mewah yang biasa digunakan oleh para Bangsawan, matanya semakin berkilat merendahkan dan menghina.

 _"Bagaimana rasanya seranganku? Wakil-Komandan-san?"_

Kemudian pria berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan sebuah tawa menjijikkan yang membuat orang terganggu saat mendengarnya, Elmenhilde termasuk salah satunya. Manik merahnya bergulir kesamping kanan dan kiri, melihat kedua orangtuanya yang menonton pertarungan ini dengan khidmat. Wajah mereka terlihat tenang dan santai, sangat berbeda dengan putri mereka yang menampilkan ekspresi tidak nyaman karena tawa mengganggu Diodora.

Asap masih menghalangi tempat Kishigami, keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat setelah Diodora berhenti tertawa. Mata Bangsawan itu mulai menajam ketika merasakan ada yang ganjal.

 _Kenapa tidak ada suara rintih kesakitan?_

Detik selanjutnya, Diodora terpental kebelakang dengan hidung berbelok kearah yang tidak seharusnya setelah sebuah helm hitam mengenai kepalanya telak. Sesuatu muncul dibalik asap yang mulai memudar ketebalannya.

Merintih kesakitan dan memegangi hidungnya yang patah, dia mulai berdiri tegap dengan kedua mata yang menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri dibalik asap yang telah menipis itu. Matanya kemudian terbelalak, Naruto tak sedikitpun terluka dan masih berdiri kokoh disana.

 _Surai pirang itu._

 _Mata safir yang redup cahayanya itu._

 _Wajah itu._

 _Mungkinkah?!_

Ingatan tentang kejadian 12 tahun lalu kembali terputar di kepalanya. Agak samar memang, tapi dirinya tidak mungkin salah, pria ini adalah sosok bocah gelandangan itu?! Jadi orang ini adalah calon suaminya?!

 _"K-kau?! Kubunuh kau!"_

Itu adalah geraman marah dari seorang Bangsawan yang telah diinjak-injak martabatnya.

 _"Maju."_

Respon sang Wakil-Komandan, tangan kanannya disembunyikan dibelakang kepalanya, sengaja untuk menutupi senjata yang akan digunakannya.

Termakan pancingan, lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Astaroth muncul begitu banyak disekitar Diodora. Semuanya memiliki diameter yang tidak dapat diremehkan, sekitar 50 centimeter masing-masingnya, dan terdapat lebih dari 20 lingkaran sihir di belakang punggungnya. Calon pewaris klan Astaroth ini berniat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan satu serangan telak yang akan menghabiskan hampir semua energinya.

Kishigami Naruto, saat ini dengan tenang menunggu datangnya serangan dari lawan. Safir yang meredup itu memperhatikan setiap lingkaran sihir di belakang punggung musuhnya, seringai muncul di wajah tampan itu. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih menyembunyikan sebilah pedang, dirinya merendahkan kuda-kudanya.

 _"Mati kau!"_

Lebih dari puluhan peluru sihir menuju kearahnya, mengepung dari depan dan semakin mendekat. Pada masa kritis seperti inilah, dia menyabetkan pedang yang rupa-rupanya diisi _output_ destruktifnya menjadi cukup tinggi. Alasan utama mengapa dia menyembunyikan pedang tersebut dibalik punggungnya adalah untuk menutupi lingkaran sihir kecil antar-dimensi, yang menyembunyikan bilah tajam pedang tersebut pada saat pengisian energi kehancuran.

 _DUAAARRRRR!_

 _"AAAARRGHHHHH!"_

Diakhiri dengan sebuah ledakan besar dan teriakan pedih Diodora, pedang itu dikibaskan kesamping, lalu kembali ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir kecil yang mentransfernya ke dimensi penyimpanan Naruto.

 _"Pedang Kaisar-Iblis Gram memang gila,"_ komentarnya pelan, matanya mengamati sebuah lubang raksasa di arena itu, yang merupakan sebuah _mahakarya_ ciptaannya. Tubuhnya kemudian berbalik menuju ke tribun _VIP_ , lalu dengan anggun menunduk hormat.

 _Prok!_

 _Prok!_

 _Prok!_

Masih dalam posisi menunduknya, dia menunjukkan sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan di bibirnya, lalu kembali berdiri. Tak sedikitpun dirinya memiliki hasrat untuk membantu medis untuk menggotong tubuh tak sadarkan diri Diodora ke ruang medis, dia tetap berdiri tegak di tengah lapangan.

Ketika Raja dan Ratu negeri ini turun ke arena untuk menemuinya, barulah dia kembali menunduk hormat pada keduanya.

"Itu adalah pertarungan yang hebat, Naruto _-kun_ ," puji Michael, istrinya mengangguk setuju dan Elmenhilde masih memelototinya. Masih dalam menunduk, Naruto merespon dengan penuh penghormatan.

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang layak anda puji, Yang Mulia."

Michael tersenyum simpul, Valerie kemudian menarik lengan suaminya, memiliki niat tersendiri.

" _Ufufufu_ , sebaiknya ayo kita pergi. Biarkan mereka berdua saling mengakrabkan diri, Michael _-kun_."

Michael memasang sebuah senyum tipis. Menggaet tangan istrinya yang seorang _Half-Blood Vampire_ , mereka beranjak dari tempat itu. Pergi meninggalkan Elmenhilde dan Naruto yang masih setia dalam posisi hormat.

Mata merah itu memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Naruto, pemuda itu masih dalam posisi hormat. Walau sudah 12 tahun berlalu, dia ingat betul wajah dari orang yang ada dihadapannya. Pertemuan ini begitu tidak terduga untuknya, bahkan dalam angannya. Pada saat dia akan berbicara, Naruto telah menegakkan posisinya.

"Kau… bagaimana bisa kau menjadi calon suamiku?!" tanya Elmenhilde, penuh frustasi dan rasa tidak percaya. Lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum simpul, tersimpan sebuah kejahatan didalamnya.

Naruto menggaet tangan gadis itu, lalu menariknya menuju sebuah lorong sepi yang mana dirasa tidak ada seorangpun berada disana. Dia mengabaikan teriakan protes dan perlawanan kecil dari sang tuan putri yang saat ini sudah berstatus sebagai calon istrinya. Setelah sampai, barulah dia lepaskan genggamannya, lalu berbalik menghadap Elmenhilde dengan sepasang safir menatap gadis itu tepat di matanya. Sebuah sorot mata dari yang kuat merendahkan yang lemah.

Kali ini, Elmenhilde begitu marah sampai telinganya yang memanjang ikut memerah warnanya. Posisinya saat ini sedang terkurung dalam lengan raksasa milik Naruto dan terpojok di dinding.

"Lama tak berjumpa, gadis sialan."

Elmenhilde membelalakkan matanya karena ucapan Naruto, lalu hawa permusuhan menguar dari tubuh mungil gadis itu. Sementara itu Naruto senantiasa memberikan sebuah seringai yang tersembunyi ribuan maksud negatif dibaliknya.

"K-kau?! Beraninya kau…" Tuan Putri itu menggeram tertahan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang Wakil-Komandan?!"

Pria itu tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, namun hanya terkikik geli. Wajahnya tertunduk kebawah dan tubuhnya bergetar karena terus terkikik, lalu keadaan menjadi senyap.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan, safir itu memunculkan ancaman terhadap gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan dan harus ditutupi dengan membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah.

" _Khukhukhu,_ aku adalah Ksatria yang cukup spesial, lho… jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk menduduki puncak komando dalam usiaku yang masih terbilang muda."

"Juga, bukankah kau sudah dengar tentang serentetan keberhasilan yang aku capai, El-men-hil-de- ** _chan_**?"

Dalam hitungan detik, tangan kanan Naruto memegangi erat kepalanya, dengan paksa membuatnya menatap langsung mata Naruto. Gadis itu sebenarnya ketakutan, namun kegengsiannya yang cukup tinggi membuat dia mampu menyembunyikan itu dengan baik dan balik memberi Naruto sorot mata permusuhan.

"Kau adalah _**anjing**_ , _Kishigami Naruto_ …" Dia menekankan suaranya pada nama pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya mencekik leher Naruto, seerat yang dia bisa. Naruto membiarkan gadis itu mencekik lehernya dengan tenaga yang menurutnya tak seberapa, namun bukan berarti dia tak ingin memberi sebuah perlawanan. Lengan itu kini juga memberikan cekikan di leher gadis itu, cukup untuk membuat wajah Elmenhilde memucat karena kekurangan oksigen dan kesakitan.

"Walaupun aku anjing, bukan berarti aku tidak dapat memberikan sebuah perlawanan, **_majikan…_** "

Dengan cepat bibir keduanya bertemu, itu adalah gagasan sepihak Naruto. Sang lawan jenis, terlalu terkejut, hingga tak dapat memberikan perlawanan yang baik. Kedua pasang tangan dua orang itu telah berhenti mencekik satu sama lain, Naruto mendorong Elmenhilde hingga terpojok di dinding lorong gelap tersebut.

 _"Akh!"_

Ciuman itu berakhir setelah bibir pemuda itu digigit oleh Elmenhilde, membuatnya berdarah. Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah serta wajahnya berwarna merah padam karena marah, sementara Naruto hanya mengusap bibirnya guna menghilangkan darah yang mengalir disana.

 _PLAK!_

Itu adalah sebuah tamparan sekuat tenaga yang dilakukan oleh Elmenhilde dan cukup untuk membuat pipi pria itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Naruto terkejut sejenak, kepalanya kemudian kembali menuju arah Elmenhilde dengan kemarahan terpancar jelas di matanya.

 _"Jalang…"_

Melepaskan sepasang _gauntlet_ dari tangannya dan membuangnya ke segala arah, tangan besar itu mengeluarkan suara gemeletuk yang mengintimidasi. Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah tinjuan meluncur cepat menuju tepat disamping kanan Elmenhilde, menghancurkan tumpukan batu bata disana dengan mudahnya.

 _Brak!_

Gadis itu mengalami syok ringan hingga kesulitan untuk mencerna kejadian ini, otaknya menjadi _blank_. Dan Naruto, tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Setelah menarik kepalan tangannya dari tembok yang hancur, dia langsung menunduk dengan kedua tangan memegang sepatu putri kerajaan Bizantium ini, lalu melepasnya. Dia melepaskan kaus kaki mewah yang membalut kaki putih mulus tanpa cacat itu dan membuangnya. Kemudian mulutnya mulai menciumi kaki itu, lalu menjilatnya sepenuh hati. Peristiwa 12 tahun silam itu kembali terulang.

 _"?!"_

Merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut sedang bergerak-gerak di kakinya, otak gadis itu kembali bekerja. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati bahwa kakinya sedang dijilati oleh Naruto.

Ada sebuah perbedaan jelas pada waktu dulu dan sekarang ketika Naruto menjilati kakinya. Terdapat sebuah perasaan yang aneh muncul ketika pemuda itu terus memainkan lidahnya di kakinya, suatu perasaan yang dulunya tidak muncul. Ini terasa nikmat.

"Jika 12 tahun lalu aku menjilat kakimu untuk bertahan hidup…"

Naruto berkata disela kegiatannya menjilati kaki indah gadis itu.

"Sekarang aku dapat menjilat baik kaki ataupun kemaluanmu untuk sebuah kepuasan."

Pada saat itulah, daerah yang dijilat Naruto semakin naik. Seperti tubuhnya memiliki keinginannya sendiri, dia tak dapat bergerak karena perlakuan pemuda itu. Seolah memberi ijin untuk pemuda itu untuk terus naik dan menyusup kedalam gaun bangsawannya, berkelana menuju betis dan pahanya, terus menuju keatas hingga sampai pada pangkal paha.

" _Yare-yare_ , sepertinya ada Vampir yang masih memakai boxer," komentar Naruto ketika mendapati boxer adalah satu-satunya yang membatasi dirinya dengan bagian vital milik gadis itu. Tanpa usaha berarti, dia turunkan sedikit boxer tersebut.

Didepan matanya kini terdapat suatu hal yang sangat diinginkan oleh pangeran dari berbagai negeri, kemaluan dari seorang Elmenhilde Karnstein. Tidak ada sehelai bulupun di tempat sakral itu, bukti bahwa dia selalu merawat bagian vitalnya dengan baik.

Tanpa segan, lidahnya mulai menjilati wilayah itu.

 _"Akh!"_

Gadis itu mendesah dan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat karena sensasi geli dan nikmat yang baru kali ini dirasakannya, tanpa sadar kedua lengannya memegangi kepala dibalik gaunnya untuk semakin dalam menuju kemaluannya. Dia sangat membenci orang yang saat ini tengah melecehkannya, namun tubuhnya seperti tak dapat menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan padanya.

Merasakan ada tangan yang menekan kepalanya, Naruto menyambutnya dengan jilatan yang semakin liar di permukaan kewanitaan gadis yang tinggal menunggu hari untuk menjadi pasangannya ini. Kedua tangan kekar yang telah menyusup kedalam gaun mewah itu kini masing-masing memegangi bibir vagina sang gadis, lalu menariknya kearah yang berbeda. Warna bagian dalam area itu merah muda dan begitu menggiurkan, kemudian lidahnya berpindah cara. Dari sekedar menjilat, menjadi menusuk kedalam lorong Elmenhilde dengan kedua tangannya memegangi bibir vagina dan kedua jari telunjuknya bermain dengan klitoris sang gadis.

Berkali-kali gadis setengah Vampir itu mendorong tubuhnya keatas karena tak kuasa menahan nikmat duniawi, lebih-lebih setelah daging tak bertulang Naruto menusuk-nusuk lorongnya. Ini terlalu nikmat hingga dia harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mendesah terlampau keras atas tindak pelecehan seksual oleh sang calon suami.

 _Cret!_

 _Cret!_

 _Cret!_

Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutnya, dia telah sampai pada puncak kenikmatan dunia ini.

Jilatan Naruto berhenti, berubah menjadi sebuah hisapan dan menyapu bersih daerah kewanitaan gadis itu. Dia tak segan-segan untuk meminum cairan cinta si putri arogan ini, bahkan setelah tempat sakral itu bersih sepenuhnya dari cairan lengket berbau khas, dia mengembalikan boxer Elmenhilde kembali ke tempat semula, tak lupa dia menepuk-nepuk vagina itu pelan dan berkata pelan.

 _"Tempat ini adalah milikku, jadi jagalah dengan baik."_

Kepalanya keluar dari gaun berwarna merah milik Elmenhilde, segera setelah itu dia membersihkan semua kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Memasangkan kembali kaus kaki dan sepatu gadis itu di tempatnya, lalu berdiri tegak.

Elmenhilde seakan kehilangan semua tenaganya, ia beringsut terduduk di tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah. Sorot matanya menuju kearah Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara benci dan kenikmatan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau memberiku servis dengan mulut aroganmu itu, namun saat ini aku sedang menggunakan baju zirah lengkap. Jadi akan aku lakukan itu ketika malam pertama kita akan tiba saja," ucap Naruto, tanpa sungkan dia mengatakan hal vulgar tersebut kepada Elmenhilde yang saat ini tengah terduduk lemas dan kehilangan tenaga.

Tidak disertai dengan aba-aba, dia mengangkat tubuh tanpa tenaga Elmenhilde layaknya seorang Pangeran menggendong sang Putri. Namun, disini sosok Pangerannya lebih mirip sebagai bedebah dibandingkan Ksatria sejati.

"Sebagai pria yang baik, aku akan mengantarkanmu langsung ke Istana Kremlin," ucapnya dengan nada tegas yang dibuat-buat dan terdengar tidak cocok dengan pribadi pemuda itu.

"Terserah."

Pria yang telah mengenakan _gauntlet_ -nya kembali itu keluar dari lorong dengan menggendong Elmenhilde, saat ini mereka berada di tengah arena kosong yang telah ditinggalkan oleh seluruh penghuninya.

"Mau lihat tungganganku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar jika kau punya tunggangan."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Tetap berdiri kokoh disana hingga beberapa menit, namun tak ada yang terjadi.

"Berhenti mengada-ngad-"

 _Brak!_

Ucapan Elmenhilde terpotong begitu objek sebesar mendarat didekat mereka, debu dan tanah berhamburan. Lalu kedua mata merah itu memancarkan ketakutan ketika melihat sosok naga putih setinggi belasan meter.

"Kau terlalu lama, Albion."

Naga itu mendengus pelan, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk ditungganggi oleh si pirang itu. Lalu, debu kembali berhamburan saat sosok putih itu kembali terbang dengan Naruto menungganggi lehernya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bajingan sepertimu mendapatkan Gram?" tanya Elmenhilde, dia kini telah duduk diatas leher Albion dan berpegangan erat disana, dibelakangnya terdapat Naruto, yang juga berpegangan erat pada bagian tubuh Naga Putih itu.

Sejak Pedang Kaisar-Iblis Gram berada di tangan Naruto, Elmenhilde memiliki perasaan buruk mengenai pemilik sebelumnya pedang Iblis ini, Siegfried, dia adalah seorang _Dragon Slayer_ terkemuka di Kerajaan Bizantium. Walaupun orang ini tak diberkati oleh Gram hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh pedang itu, dia tetaplah _Dragon Slayer_ yang sangat ulung.

"Tentu saja, membunuhnya."

Elmenhilde tidak dapat untuk tidak terkejut. Walaupun Naruto adalah seorang Wakil-Komandan, tidak mungkin dia dapat lolos dari kasus pembunuhan pada orang terkemuka sekaliber Siegfried tanpa dipenjara dan kehilangan pangkat. Naruto kembali menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Disitulah aku menemukan celah untuk membunuhnya, namun terhindar dari pemecatan."

Salah satu alis gadis itu terangkat naik, penasaran.

"Aku menemukan bukti kuat bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang Pemberontak, jadi pasukanku menangkapnya dan akan mengeksekusinya. Ketika malam menjelang Hari-H tiba, dia menyusup ke markas Divisiku untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya, dia berhasil kabur dengan membawa ayahnya, namun aku mencegatnya ditengah jalan dan bertarung dengannya hingga dia mati," jelas Naruto, mengatakan semua rencana liciknya tanpa beban sedikitpun. Gadis setengah Vampir itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya, sekaligus benci.

"Kishigami Naruto… kau adalah bedebah terlicik dan pengguna tipu daya terhebat yang pernah ada!"

Naruto memasang tampang tak peduli, kepalanya tertengok kebawah untuk menikmati perjalanan angkasa menuju istana tempat gadis ini tinggal. Albion terbang di ketinggian 500 meter dan bergerak perlahan hingga Ksatria licik itu bisa menikmati waktunya bersama tuan putri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ingin memiliki Gram, tapi tak mau terjerat hukum. Bukankah hal itu termasuk rencana masuk akal untuk membuat Siegfried bertarung denganku sebagai seorang penjahat?"

Gadis berkulit sepucat mayat itu lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Tak mampu mendebat Naruto lebih jauh, pria ini terlalu licik dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapat apa yang dia mau. Orang ini jenius dalam mencari celah dalam hukum.

 _'Walaupun aku tidak diberkati pedang itu hingga dapat mengeluarkan potensi maksimalnya, setidaknya Gram akan berguna untuk pertempuran melawan 'mereka'.'_

Itu benar, Naruto tidak dapat mengeluarkan potensi Gram secara maksimal. Pedang Kaisar-Iblis Gram akan memotong umur penggunanya jika digunakan terlalu berlebihan dalam pertarungan, bahkan dapat membunuh penggunanya. Hal ini terbukti saat Siegfried mati karena kutukan Gram itu sendiri, bukan serangan Naruto.

Walaupun tak memiliki _Mantra Kebangkitan_ hingga membuat aura Dewanya tersamarkan seperti manusia, dia tetaplah makhluk yang hanya akan berakhir jika dibunuh, bukan karena umur. Karena itulah dia dapat menggunakan Gram sesuka hatinya, walaupun harus dibatasi agar orang disekitarnya tidak ikut terkena kutukan pedang itu ataupun terpangkas umurnya.

Ini semua dia lakukan untuk membunuh _orang itu_.

Tanpa dia sadari, sosok lain yang berada diatas sana sedang mengawasinya dengan sedih. Sosok dari seorang adik yang kesepian karena ditinggal kakaknya sejak kecil, seorang Dewi terkuat di Nirvana, Gabriel.

Pada hari itu, Naruto selangkah lebih dekat untuk menguasai Bizantium dan untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada para bajingan diatas sana.

 ** _TBC_**

 _10 Makhluk Terkuat di Dunia :_

 _1\. 1._ _[Naga-Sejati], Great Red. [Binatang Malapetaka], Trihexa._

 _2\. 2._ _[Ouroboros Dragon], Ophis. [Kaisar Naga Kegelapan Sejati/Meiryuushinkou], Madara._

 _3\. 3._ _[Dewa Kehancuran], Shiva/Minato._

 _4\. 4._ _[Kaisar Langit], Indra/Sasuke._

 _5\. 5._ _[Dewi Harapan] Gabriel._

 _6\. 6._ _[Kaisar Naga Putih/Hakuryuukou] Albion. [Kaisar Naga Merah/Sekiryuutei], Ddraig._

 _7\. 7._ _[Naga Jahat], Crom Cruach._

 _8\. 8._ _[Dewa Kematian], Hades._

 _9\. 9._ _[Raja Britania] Sirzech Gremory._

 _10\. 10._ _[Serigala Pembunuh Dewa], Fenrir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _41\. [Pahlawan], Cao Cao._

 _42\. [Dewa], Naruto._

 _43\. [Ksatria], Hyodou Issei. [Ksatria] Vali._

 ** _LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_**

 ** _Hello Reader-sama ^_^ gimana menurut kalian fic ini? Di sela kesulitan bikin Fallen Heroes, eh malah bikin fic macem gini xD._**

 ** _Disini Naruto adalah Dewa, tapi belum menemukan Mantra Kebangkitan untuk Kekuatan Sejatinya. Ditambah lagi dia bakal kalah telak kalo lawan Dewa lainnya 1 lawan 1, bisa dibilang dia itu Dewa terlemah._**

 ** _Naruto saya bikin Strong. Sedikit manusia yang bisa ngalahin dia, karena dia masih Dewa._**

 ** _Peringkat ini sendiri juga berdasarkan kekuatan tempur murni, bukan lainnya._**

 ** _Naruto jauh lebih kuat dibanding manusia, sedikit lebih kuat dari Valkyrie, dan jauh lebih lemah dibanding Dewa lainnya. Disini Naruto bukan main fisik, tapi tipu daya dan kelicikan._**

 ** _Kalah kekuatan? Panggil Komandan!_**

 ** _Kalah jumlah? Panggil Pasukan!_**

 ** _Seperti itulah cara kerja Naruto melawan orang kuat, mengutamakan trik dan tipu daya. Walaupun lebih mirip antagonis, sih._**

 ** _Bye~_**


End file.
